


Todo termina al fin (nada puede escapar)

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira el cuarto vacío y un frío espeso se asienta en la boca de su estómago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo termina al fin (nada puede escapar)

Mira el cuarto vacío y un frío espeso se asienta en la boca de su estómago. Sobre la cama hay dos cajas de cartón medianas etiquetadas como _LIBROS_ y _ABC_ , y junto a ellas una valija vieja que consiguió que le prestaran. Ahí y en la mochila que lleva puesta están todas sus pertenencias en el mundo y de pronto se siente demasiado pequeño, un átomo de estrella en una constelación de personas.

La universidad se ha acabado y ya no es un estudiante, ni un niño. Ya es un adulto, aunque siendo sinceros ya lo era desde mucho antes de terminar el colegio. Pero no es lo mismo, no. Si bien es responsable de sus actos hace tiempo, una cosa es serlo siendo un niño y otra siendo un adulto. En la primera etapa es algo opcional, en la segunda obligatorio.

Suspira y se masajea las sienes, cansado. Tanto pesimismo es más digno de Grantaire que de él y no sabe de dónde sabe. La vida no se va a detener porque la universidad haya quedado atrás, ni su mundo va a colapsar. Es una época muy importante, perfecta para empezar con nuevos proyectos, para convertir el ABC en su trabajo oficial y no en algo que hace cuando los estudios se lo permiten.

Pero eso es una de las cosas que le dan miedo, ¿verdad? El tiene sus convicciones intactas y posiblemente su ideología se mantendrá incorruptible por siempre, pero… ¿Y los demás? No es un secreto que mientras están en la universidad los estudiantes sienten una fuerte responsabilidad política que se esfuma al recibir su diploma. Los estudiantes pasan a formar parte del sistema contra el cual protestaban. ¿Serán sus amigos capaces de soportar este cambio?

Ese es su miedo más grande: ir un día a una protesta y descubrir que del otro lado está uno de sus amigos vestido de traje y con excusas para defender a los que destruyen esta sociedad. Ver a Feuilly, Bahorel, Jehan, Bossuet, cualquiera de ellos en la vereda de enfrente y no reconocerlos…

Se siente sobre la cama, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos. Él no es así, él no es pesimista. Él cree en sus amigos, en la gente, en el mundo. ¿Cómo puede tener una crisis de fe en un momento como este? ¡Este es el momento en que todo empieza! Este es el momento en que él y sus amigos…

Y ese es otro de sus miedos. ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirán juntos? ¿Cuánto hasta que sus caminos comiencen a llevarlos por distintos lares y pierdan el contacto? ¿Cuánto hasta Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Joly sean completos desconocidos con los que se topa en el subterráneo sin darse cuenta? Son los únicos amigos que ha tenido, perderlos…

Mierda, no sabe de dónde vienen estas inseguridades. Seguramente si Grantaire lo escuchara bromearía diciendo que él es quién aporta el pesimismo en la relación.

Su relación. Quiere sonreír, pero no puede. Quiere creer que lo suyo con Grantaire es verdadero, fuerte, pero porque aparentemente hoy es el día de los miedos no sabe si realmente van a lograrlo. ¿Y si sus diferencias finalmente les ganan? ¿Y si las peleas son más fuertes que los buenos ratos? Son muy distintos, casi opuestos, ¿cuánto hasta que comiencen a ir a dormir en horarios distintos? ¿Cuánto hasta que dejen de cenar juntos? ¿Cuánto hasta que Grantaire se vaya con su arte hacia un lado y el con sus cruzadas políticas hacia el otro? Por esto no quería enamorarse, sólo complica las cosas y agrega otro tema más por el cual preocuparse ahora.

No creyó que terminar la universidad le pegara tan mal. Siempre se dijo que ese sería el punto en que su vida comenzara, pero ahora que llegó no sabe qué hacer.

Su teléfono suena con un mensaje de Grantaire avisándole que lo esperan abajo y sabe que es hora de dejar su cuarto, la residencia, para siempre.

Intenta parecer tranquilo y centrado, cargando las cajas y la valija como puede. No puede dejar que sus amigos lo vean así, si él pierde la fe, ¿entonces quién creerá por ellos?

—Dios debe de estar distraído, porque hasta los ángeles se le están escapando. Y miren, ¡vienen con todo listo para mudarse del cielo a este infierno en que vivimos!

La voz de Grantaire lo recibe, acompañada de las risas y quejas del resto de sus amigos por lo malo del piropo. Pronto la valija y las cajas desaparecen de sus manos porque sus amigos lo ayudan a cargarlas en la baulera del auto que compraron con Grantaire hace un mes y que amenaza con destruirse hace tres semanas y seis días.

—¿Por qué esa cara, Enjolras? Pareciera que hubieses chupado un limón —bromea Combeferre, haciendo que Courfeyrac ponga los ojos en blanco.

—Habíamos acordado que ninguno de ustedes dos podía bromear porque son _malísimos_ en eso. Además, conociendo a Enjolras, seguro hace llorar él al limón —dice Courfeyrac y ahora es Combeferre el que pone los ojos en blanco.

—Tan maduro.

—Tan divertido.

—Mientras Bananín y Bananón discuten —interrumpe Bahorel, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda a Enjolras que seguro le reacomoda un par de huesos—. ¿Por qué no vamos yendo hacia el Musain por unos tragos?

—Musichetta dijo que la primera ronda queda en ella como felicitaciones —agrega Bossuet, mientras Joly les muestra los pulgares en alto.

—No entro a la fábrica hasta dentro de dos horas, así que yo me sumo —dice Feuilly, haciendo que Bahorel le choque los cinco.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo si prometen no usar mis libros como apoya vasos. Juro que voy a ahorcarlos con las banderas de la última protesta si tocan mis libros —les advierte Jehan y todos toman nota porque el poeta no es alguien a quien quieren encontrarse enfadado.

—¿Qué dices, Enjolras? ¿Vamos?

Grantaire le sonríe, tomándole la mano, sus amigos ya comenzando a dirigirse hacia el bar. Enjolras no puede evitar devolver la sonrisa, pero luego besar a su novio, que pasa a mirarlo confundido.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Porque quiero.

—Hum, no que me queje, pero creí que no te gustaban las muestras públicas de afecto.

Se encoge de hombros y comienza a caminar.

—Es una época perfecta para hacer algunos cambios, ¿verdad?

No tiene qué temer. Sí, las cosas ya no serán como antes, pero eso es lo que buscan, ¿cierto? Mejorar el futuro. Y, en cuanto a la fe de sus amigos, no hay de qué preocuparse. Van a devolverse la fe mutuamente todas las veces que hacen falta.

Al fin y al cabo, son Les Amis de l’ABC. Son la revolución en puerta.


End file.
